Fairy Academy Eating Contest
by eko24
Summary: An eating contest between Gray and Natsu gets out of hand when Erza declares she wants to join and other people start jumping in after her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairy Tail Academy fic. Just something random I thought up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here's the contest! I've put ten pounds of food in front of each of you! Your goal is to eat as much as you can before your time is up! Natsu has extra spicy mabo tofu with a side of tabasco sauce and hot peppers. Gray has ice cream with all the fixings!" Lucy announces.

"Wait! I want to participate in this contest!" Erza declares, standing up, waving her arms to get Lucy's attention.

Lucy blinks. "Uh, sure. We'll have to wait a while before we can get your food… what should I pick? Strawberry cheesecakes?"

Erza looks thrilled at the prospect of all of that cake. She nods vigorously. "Add five pounds to all of our portions! I know these boys can handle it!"

"Um, Erza?" Wendy starts gently. "Well, in Natsu's case, too much could really damage his digestive system. All that dairy could really hurt Gray, too. I hardly think ten pounds is appropriate, let alone fifteen! And too much cake… it can't be good for you!"

"Wendy, you want to join us?" Natsu asks her from behind his pot of mabo tofu. He's dumping extra tabasco sauce on it.

"Yeah, we can set you up with… I don't know, what do you like? I know you hate pickled plums, so that's out of the question," Gray ponders.

Wendy's face turns slightly green at the idea of ten pounds of pickled plums. "No thank you, Natsu and Gray. I'm just going to witness and run for the nurse when this gets bad."

Levy comes over with an armful of brown bags. "I went to the bakery nearby and got strawberry cheesecakes. Elfman's getting more mabo tofu and Mirajane is getting more ice cream. Are you three seriously going to do this?"

"Well Natsu did challenger Gray to a contest to see who's better," Lucy sighs, taking some of the bags from Levy. "This was actually the safest contest I could think of. Originally Natsu suggested a fight, but I figured something like that couldn't end well and I knew they both have an insane appetite… so here we are now."

"And Erza can't resist a contest," Levy chuckles.

"Just as long as nobody else jumps in we can start soon," Lucy announces, setting up Erza's end of the table.

"I want in!" Cana announces from behind her. Lucy turns to see Cana standing with Macao and Wakaba, all three of them armed with kegs. "And It'll be fifteen gallons for me."

"Absolutely not!" Wendy protests instantly.

"Yeah, I agree with Wendy. Natsu's being stupid enough dumping pure heat into his body. Alcohol is taking this too far," Lucy states.

"What's stupid is there's no more tabasco left… Can someone get me some more?" Natsu asks.

Mirajane and Elfman come out onto the roof with their arms full. Elfman dumps the additional five pounds of mabo tofu onto Natsu's pile and hands over a fresh tabasco sauce. Mirajane scoops more ice cream onto Gray's pile and hands him a whole new variety of toppings.

"I decided I'm participating too!" Elfman declares. "I asked Laki to bring up fifteen pounds of ribs! I'm not gonna let these chumps out-man me!"

"I thought it'd be fun to play too!" Mirajane tells Lucy. "Bisca said she'd get me fifteen pounds of fruit salad!"

"Why doesn't everyone just join in?" Lucy asks, feeling overwhelmed with how out of control this is getting.

Soon enough, Mirajane, Elfman, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Bisca, Laki, and Cana are all lined up. Wendy, Al, Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov are all watching intently as Lucy double checks to make sure everyone has their food in order. She steps back and holds up a gold flag.

"Alright! you're going to eat until I give a signal. You have five minutes! If anyone feels sick, stop. I mean it. Wendy is going to watch you guys and if she thinks someone can't handle the contest, she has the right to disqualify that person. if she points at you, stop eating, or in Cana's case, drinking - since she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Just start it, will you?" Gray requests.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Natsu complains.

Lucy rolls her eyes and waves the flag, signalling the start. She steps back next to Wendy and watches the group as they start shoving food into their faces.

Natsu starts off strong, piling handfuls of mabo tofu into his mouth faster than he's even chewing it. Gray's close behind him, doing the same thing. Lucy makes a face, it's disgusting to watch, two teenage boys shoving food into their mouths like there's no tomorrow.

Erza's taking things a little slower, actually using a fork. She and Mira are tied, both eating like civilized human beings, as opposed to the monsters beside them.

Elfman isn't doing too well; Sure, he's eating quickly, but he has to eat around the bones and make sure he has all the meat off of them before he can move on.

Bisca, who'd chosen ramen to eat, is slurping away at her noodles happily, seemingly unaware of her position in the ranks. Lucy thinks she has the right idea. Why not just enjoy the free food?

Laki's eating macaroni and cheese. Along with Bisca, she doesn't really seem to care about the contest at all.

Cana, however, is indulging heavily in her booze. She's in the lead, with one of the kegs already gone. She's looking kind of out of it though, like she might actually be getting too drunk, even for her. Wendy points at Cana to get her to stop. Lucy figured she'd do this, she knew Wendy hated the idea of Cana participating in the first place.

Lucy checks her watch and two minutes and forty five seconds have passed. She moves forward to check everyone's portions. Natsu has eaten most of his, but he's slowing down. Lucy locks eyes with him for a second and smirks, seeing that he's noticed it too.

Lucy looks over at Gray, who's about even with Natsu, though he's trying to keep up the quick pace. The look in his eyes match Natsu's. They'll both crash and burn soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Lucy steps over to Erza to see she's picked up her pace and she catching up quickly to Natsu and Gray.

Mirajane is taking a break, smiling, satisfied, up at the sky as she digests her food.

Elfman has gotten more fierce in ripping meat from the bone. He's picking up speed as he figures out how to eat more efficiently.

Bisca and Laki are both still eating steadily, both in their own worlds. Lucy can see they're both even with Elfman.

One minute left. Wendy stops in front of Elfman, who's started slowing down. he looks like he might be sick. She points to him and he stops eating and sighs heavily, falling backward onto the ground to relax.

Mirajane picks up her fork and starts shoving more fruit into her mouth. Lucy can see Erza's picked up her pace even more and she's surpassed Gray and Natsu. Bisca has called it quits, declaring she's had her fill. She gets up and she and Al go back into the school. Laki's starting to slow down too. Lucy suspects she might call it quits soon too.

Fifteen seconds to go and Lucy looks up to see Natsu and Gray both stop at the same time. Simultaneously they fall backwards onto the ground, both unable to move.

"So much food," Gray groans.

"My tummy is going to explode," Natsu whimpers.

"I doubt it. I ate way more than you, freak," Gray tells him.

"You wish you did," Natsu retorts.

Lucy looks over the table at them and decides they're fine. She holds up the flag and calls time. She looks into each person's portion and can tell instantly who won.

"Okay. So here's me guessing. In third is Laki, Mirajane is second, and Erza is first."

"What?" Natsu roars, sitting up. He looks up at Lucy and she looks away. He look disgusting with all that food on his face.

"As for you and Gray…" Lucy looks into their portions. "A tie."

"No way!" Gray protests.

"Actually you're both disqualified anyway because you stopped early," Lucy announces.

"You need to weigh the portions remaining to get an accurate judgement," Erza tells Lucy.

After Levy goes to get a scale, Lucy starts weighing the portions and recording everything. She'd made all the participants turn their backs until she finished. "Okay! So as for Gray and Natsu, since they aren't in the actual contest anymore… Natsu won by two ounces. Though I don't know how much that counts because of how much food he has all over his face,"

"What are the results of the contest? Erza demands over Natsu's obnoxious laughing and floorbound victory dance. He and Gray are actually so full that neither of them can get up. Wendy is poking at them and asking if they want the nurse.

Lucy looks down at the paper in her hand. "I was right, Erza. You're first, though Mirajane is right on your heels with just half a pound difference. Laki is three pounds behind Mira."

"Well I was just in it for the food anyway," Laki declares. "If I'd really been trying, I would have won!"

"I know, Laki," Lucy tells her with a laugh. "Anyway, this was pointless. I could have told you this would happen." She looks over at Natsu and Gray, who both look like they're about to puke. "Wendy, turn them over so they don't puke all over themselves."

Wendy does so and stands up. "We're going to be late for class if we stay here!" she announces just as the warning bell sounds.

"Yeah, lunch is almost over," Cana states from her chair. "I'm skipping out. If that counselor sees that I was drinking on campus again she'll lecture me and I'm not in the mood to deal with that. I'll watch the hot head and snow man for you guys."

Lucy nods in appreciation but looks over at Natsu, who actually does look miserable. "You know, I think I'll stay up here too. You can all go ahead," she tells the group.

With a few nods the group leaves the roof to go back to class. Lucy moves around the table to sit down next to Natsu. He props himself up on his elbows and looks at her.

"You were right about the contest," he says, surprising Lucy.

"Really?" she asks him warily. Natsu doesn't normally admit to his bad decisions. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"When have I ever messed with you, Luce?" Natsu asks, confused.

"You pull pranks constantly," Lucy points out.

"Those pranks aren't supposed to be for you," Natsu counters, glancing over at Gray, who's asleep.

"You're so bad at remembering which seat he sits in," Lucy sighs.

"You have bad timing," Natsu tells her. "If you'd stop coming into class when you do, you wouldn't be the one to trigger pranks."

He pauses after that and looks alarmed just before he pushes Lucy back. She scoots backward just in time for him to vomit red.

"Oh, that's disgusting," Lucy groans.

"Pretty nasty, Natsu," Cana agrees, sounding amused.

Lucy glares up at Cana and stands up, going for a brown bag on the table. She comes back over to Natsu and shoves it in his face just as another round comes up.

Lucy sits Natsu up and rubs his back while he coughs into the bag. She knew it was the right thing for her to do, staying with him. What would've happened if she'd left? Lucy doubted Cana would have done anything when he started puking, and this way Lucy can make sure Natsu doesn't accidentally puke on Gray or himself.

After Natsu's done, he looks up at Lucy apprehensively. "Thanks and sorry. Didn't think this would happen."

Lucy shakes her head and stands up. She goes over to Natsu's food and grabs a spoon, scooping up some tofu. She tries it and nearly gags, it's so spicy. She digs her spoon into the ice cream next to it and shovels some in her mouth to sooth the burning in her throat. "And you ate nearly fifteen pounds of that! Natsu, you could seriously hurt yourself if you keep that up. You're only human, remember? Quit acting like you're some fire breathing dragon, because you're not!"

Natsu looks up at Lucy and back down at the ground. "Sorry, Luce. Hey, I think I'm fine now. Want to go to class now?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Lucy holds out her hand for Natsu and he takes it, smiling up at her. Lucy smiles back at him and the two of them head back into the school. "You need to wash up first though. You look totally disgusting."

* * *

**Done! I hope you enjoyed my take on a fairy academy eating contest.**


End file.
